Intersected
by MrBartowski
Summary: When Drakken and Shego escape from prison again, the evil plan that is set in motion will require two crime fighting teams. Will Team Possible and Team Bartowski be able to work together and save civilization as we know it?


Hi, all. I just wanted to give a bit of background on this before we get started. I was a fan of _Kim Possible_ back in the day, and I just recently rediscovered it. As I went through the episodes again, I started to think that it would be pretty compatible with one of my current favorite shows, which is where this here_ KP/Chuck_ crossover came from.

As for where this falls in terms of continuity for the two shows, let's say…after _So the Drama_ but before season 4 for _KP_ and more or less up to date for _Chuck_. As time goes on, I may take some minor creative license with both cannons, but it shouldn't be anything too major.

*Insert standard disclaimer here*

Now, without further ado…

* * *

><p><em>Kim Possible: Intersected<em>

Or

_Chuck vs. the Major Sitch_

By MrBartowski

_Middleton, Colorado_

A horrible buzzing noise reverberated through the room, causing the young man inside to flinch away in surprise and fear. It took Ron Stoppable a moment to realize that his alarm clock was not trying to kill him, but was instead helpfully trying to wake him up in time for the events of the day.

It was a Saturday, so the use of the alarm was unusual, but Ron had plans for the day and had no desire to sleep through them. As he sat up, he saw the red digits displayed on the clock's face: 1:15. He looked over at his window and saw the afternoon sunlight streaming in through the blinds. He sighed dejectedly; if there was one thing Ron Stoppable loved about the weekends it was the opportunity to sleep in as late as he wanted.

He shook the disappointment off however, and at the same time gently shook awake the small pink rodent that was curled up asleep on his nightstand. "Come on, Rufus. Rise and shine, buddy. Big day today."

The naked mole rat looked up, blinking drowsily a couple times before jumping up to his feet, instantly ready to face the day, "Okay," he chirped cheerfully.

Ron, satisfied that his buddy was awake, stood up and started to get ready. He quietly hummed to himself as he went about his routine, getting dressed, brushing his teeth, and making the requisite half hearted attempt at running a comb through his hair.

He had just finished getting ready when his phone started to ring. As he picked it up, he glanced at the caller ID: _KP_. He grinned and answered, "Hey, KP. What up?"

Kim Possible, teen hero, cheerleader, his best friend, and his girlfriend of exactly one month, sounded cheerful as she responded, "Ron, did you just wake up?"

"What? No. I've been up for…" he glanced at his clock again – 1:21, "six minutes."

Kim laughed, "Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't sleep through our one month anniversary date."

"Don't worry Kim; I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll meet you at…"

The teen was cut off by a familiar sequence of beeps over the phone. _Beep beep bebeep_.

Kim sounded mildly chagrined at the interruption, "Hold that thought, Ron. What's the sitch, Wade?"

Kim was talking to their friend Wade, the boy supergenius who essentially managed Kim and Ron's world-saving operations and built all of their gadgets. Ron sometimes thought of the boy as M and Q from the James Bond movies rolled into one.

He could hear the two conversing for a minute before Kim came back on the line, "Hey, Ron. I'm sorry, but it looks like we're going to have to take a rain check on our date. Apparently Drakken and Shego broke out of prison again."

Ron understood completely, this was something that came with the territory of dating Kim Possible. That, of course, didn't mean that he wouldn't make a wisecrack, "Seriously? It took them a whole month this time? I think they're losing their touch, KP."

"I guess they strained themselves coming up with the Diablos," Kim deadpanned in response, causing Ron to snicker. "Wade said our ride would be here in fifteen," she added.

Ron nodded, "I'll be there in ten." He hung up the phone and ran downstairs, a goofy grin spread across his face. It may not have been what he had planned, but hey, time with Kim was time with Kim.

_Burbank, California_

Chuck Bartowski stood in the briefing room of the underground bunker known as Castle. He stared at the screen mounted on the wall in puzzlement. The screen was currently displaying several images, first and foremost being a picture taken from a security camera of a blue-skinned man and a green-skinned woman climbing up a rope ladder into a black helicopter.

Another image on the screen, a video feed of an older woman in a military uniform, was explaining the image to the group assembled in the briefing room, "I'm sure you remember Drew Lipsky and Sheila Go, or Doctor Drakken and Shego, as they are better known, from their attempt to take over the world last month."

Chuck cocked his head to the side and smirked, "Millions of little toy robots from Bueno Nacho that suddenly weren't so little and started destroying everything in sight. Kind of hard to forget."

General Diane Beckman, for her part, continued as if she didn't hear what Chuck had said, "Earlier today, the pair broke out of prison, severely injuring several of the Marines that were guarding them. I know that Kim Possible has traditionally dealt with these two, but since the Diablo incident, they've made it onto the radar of the US intelligence community."

John Casey, the large, imposing man who was standing to Chuck's right grunted, clearly pleased with this information, "Good. Never liked the idea of a teenage vigilante fighting terrorists much. Best to leave that type of thing to the professionals."

On Chuck's other side, Sarah Walker, an attractive blonde woman spoke up, "Do we know where Drakken and Shego are headed?"

Beckman shook her head, "We tracked the pair's hovercraft via KH-11 satellite imagery for as long as possible, but it disappeared near San Francisco. Our best lead is something one of the guards heard Drakken shouting as they made their getaway: Radar Hotel."

As soon as he heard those two words, Chuck's face went slack as hundreds of images flashed through his vision. The Intersect, the computer system stored inside his head, had recognized the phrase Radar Hotel. When the Intersect recognized something, be it a phrase, person, sound, anything, it would access the relevant information and instantly reveal it to its user, piecing together information from all of the US intelligence and law enforcement agencies to create a complete picture, a process known as "flashing".

As the flash subsided, Chuck straightened up, "Uh…Radar Hotel. It's a base of operations built about two hundred feet directly below Alcatraz, formerly known as Operations Center 4364. It was built in the seventies, but was abandoned by the government after ten years."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow at her fiancé, "And the government just forgot about it?"

Beckman nodded, now recalling the decades old project, "It was so secret and well hidden that the agency decided there was no point in expending resources to protect it. It was only abandoned because a ranking member of the House Intelligence Committee didn't like the idea of a full-fledged CIA station in his district and threatened to cut major funding from the entire intelligence community."

Casey growled again, this time in annoyance at Congress's interference.

Chuck clapped his hands together, "Great. So, I guess we're on our way to San Francisco. Let's go catch us a supervillain."

_Radar Hotel, California_

"Ah, Shego, it is so good to be free again," ranted Doctor Drakken. The blue-skinned mad scientist had been going on about the joys of freedom for the past fifteen minutes, and his sidekick was sick of hearing about it.

"Doctor D, it's not like this is the first time we've broken out of jail," she shouted off-handedly before going back to filing her clawed gloves.

Drakken pouted, "Shego, do I need to remind you of how much words can hurt?"

Shego sighed and, in a completely flat and emotionless voice, asked, "So, do you have a new plan to take over the world?"

"No, Shego. For now we'll be working on a little fundraising project." Shego's mind briefly filled with a horrifying image of a bake sale before her boss continued, "Our benefactor, the one responsible for our current emancipated state, has tasked us with obtaining a certain device, in return for a considerable financial reward, of course."

"And what would this device be?"

"All in due time, Shego, all in due time."

Shego looked up from her nails, "You have no idea yet, do you?"

The mad scientist looked sheepish, "Not yet no. But our benefactor said that she'll be contacting us shortly to bring us up to speed."

Before the superpowered green woman could answer, a feminine voice called out from the shadows of Radar Hotel's control room, "I don't think you'll be able to take that call when it comes."

Drakken whipped around in the direction of the voice. "Kim Possible," he shouted before trailing off. The gun-wielding blonde woman was certainly not his teenaged nemesis. And the tall skinny guy with short curly hair was definitely not the buffoon.

Sarah and Chuck stepped toward the villainous duo. "No. We're with the CIA," Sarah said. "He's with the NSA," she added, pointing to a man standing in the rafters, who Drakken hadn't noticed until now. He was holding a rather large, deadly looking assault rifle.

There was a tense moment of silence, interrupted by a grate falling off of an air vent running along the ceiling. The grate was followed seconds later by Ron Stoppable, who landed on his face. Kim Possible followed seconds later, landing gracefully thanks to her years of cheerleader training.

Drakken once again whirled around, "Kim Possible." Shego rolled her eyes at her employer's perpetual surprise at little Kimmie's presence. "Shego," he yelled. "Do something."

A cruel grin spread across Shego's face as a cloud of green plasma materialized around her hands, "Gladly."

* * *

><p>And…done. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of <em>Intersected<em>. Any and all reviews are appreciated. If I feel that people enjoyed this, I'll be back as soon as I can with the next chapter.


End file.
